narafandomcom-20200215-history
Dalguul
EARLY LIFE Dalguul also known as the 32nd Avatar was born millions of years before the Cataclysm of Zara. Very little is known about his early life but in the sacred text of Sargoth he grew up with Narheldash (Sargoths old former name). And was good friends with him seeing both were born to wealthy families who administrated the same district. However during the Cataclysm he was killed believably in his late thirties. During the Chaos Sargoth preserved his body and when Sargoths power rose to its highest it had ever been he began to raise the dead. However he used a large portion of his powers to create the Avatars. Avatars unlike the normal undead creatures have pale white skin,dark blue crimson eyes, and bald heads. However they can speak unlike the undead,have emotions,pain,and have a few genetic improvements unlike humans. SERVICE IN SARGOTHS HORDES The 32nd Avatar to be risen was Siriyeck *Dalguuls original name*. Unlike the other Avatars Dalguul being one of Sargoths longest friends and allies was given far more independence than the Other Avatars. Thus Dalguul was able to rise quickly through the ranks and began a near 5,000 year preparation for the invasion of Nara. During this time Sargoth continued to absorb the souls of all who died in Orbis while Daguul spent his time experimenting with the Technology of the Old Empire of Zarim and Magic alike. Dalguul was able to commit heavily to the invasion, with one example of him helping educate and train other lower Avatars. Dalguul after nearly 5,000 years of preparation had created his own type of undead infantry called "The Red Wraiths" using an foreign magic he was able to intercept in from deep under neath the crust of Nara. This power interested him and spoke to him heavily in his writings. Unlike his other kin who directly answered Sargoth,Dalguul answered to another. One who could maybe rival the power of Both Sargoth and Titus and maybe even god. After years of talking with this foreign entity. After many exchanges of visions and knowledge he learned the beings name. The beings name was "Durik" the lord of the Underworld and the Eternal Black Faceless Wraith. This continued exchange of visions and knowledge, which lead Dalguul to become one of the most intelligent Avatars ever created. Dalguul continued to work on his new magical powers until the time had come in the year of 4,942 B.T when the first Portals began to power up with all of the souls collected by Sargoth over thousands of years. The white illumination of the other side began to show a blinding light with a transparent side of green grass. The First Apocalypse had begun and with it Sargoths first defeat. DALGUULS CAMPAIGNS INTO ORBIS AND BETRAYAL OF SARGOTH Nearly 100 portals opened all across Nara. Dalguul personally requested that his open in Southern Orbis. His reason was clear to him but shrouded to Sargoth. Nevertheless being one of Sargoths most trusted advisers and ally he accepted. Dalguul stepped into Orbis with an army of nearly 400,000 undead skeletons and zombies. He started his brutal campaign with raiding near by farms and villages experimenting on the captives and farm animals alike. However Sargoth had learned about Dalguuls secret master enraged by this he collected all the souls in the undead army and over a series of months the army began to slowly wither away. With his army getting smaller by the day Dalguul used what remaining power he had to create a hybrid between pig and man. They eventually gained the name "The Savagemen". Dalguul immediately put to use his new subjects and increased his raids to replace his deteriorating undead army with Savagemen. DALGUULS FALL However Dalguuls raids became too much of a nuisance to the Local Hoplataki and his new increasing army began to worry the Kings of the Realm. In an attempt to consolidate his power after King Duseloius died his son Prince Ledious (soon to be King Ledious) amassed a large army of Taan Hoplites,Levies,and slaves to fight along side him. Ledious hoped that defeated a powerful threat like Dalguul would show he was just as powerful as his father...maybe even more. DALGUULS FINAL BATTLE AND DEATH In 4,923 B.T Ledious would receive word that the Vassal state of Tyla was under siege by the Dark Lord Dalguul. Dalguul had plans of using Tyla as a capitol for a new Empire of Darkness he was planning to create with his new powers. Dalguul had an army of roughly 17,000 men all being infantry. Ledious had an army of 23,000 with 2,500 being cavalry,3,000 being archers,5,000 being heavy sword infantry,and the 12,500 being spear men. Battle started late at night with Ledious sneaking behind Dalguuls encampment of scouts and moving through the thick tree line. Dalguul had established an undefended siege camp without and form of defense other than a small moat. Ledious took advantage of this by sending his cavalry in during the middle of the night to Draw out Dalguul. Dalguul not being able to organize his army during the chaos ordered that they find the attackers in hopes of finding their camp. However it was a trap as the moment small bands of Savagemen ran out of the camp they were pelted with arrows. Meanwhile Ledious ordered his men and anyone from the garrison to put as much tar around the camp as possible. They lit the tar a blaze with only two entrances left in the camp. Dalguul by this time had thrusted himself into an uncontrollable rage due to the situation and took no effort to command his men. Taking advantage of Darguuls incompetence to the situation Ledious ordered that one entrance be blocked by spear men and the other with cavalry. He then ordered the cavalry to do a sweep through the camp divining the remaining Savagemen into the fire and tar or into the battle lines of spear men. Darguul was the last to remain out of his entire army that had been slaughtered Ledious stepped forward and before Dalguul could speak threw a spear and impaling him straight in the head. Ending his life right then and there with a catastrophic military defeat. The Taan lost only 3,423 Men and Dalguul lost his entire army with only a hand full escaping (its expected that only 23 Savagmen escaped). However in Dalguuls quarters the black book that he was always describe to have in his hands was gone...The same book that held the knowledge of Nara's and Zara's darkest magic..